4006
by Sasira
Summary: Die Geschichte spielt im Jahre 4006, Edward möchte gerne seine Lebensgeschichte aufschreiben und bittet die anderen Familienmitglieder um Hilfe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nicht meine, alles gehört Stephenie Meyer

Ich hab im Moment noch keine wirkliche Ahnung wohin diese Story nun wirklich geht. Okay einige Gedanken habe ich, und im Moment scheint es eine ziemlich lange Geschichte zu werden.

Deswegen auch gleich einige Warnung vorn weg: Die Geschichte hat nicht ohne Grund dieses Rating, neben den üblichen Paarungen wird es auch alle möglichen Varianten geben, wahrscheinlich auch Slash, sprich u.a. EmmettxEdward oder JasperxJacob und so weiter. Also falls euch dieser Gedanke stört nicht weiter lesen.

4006

EPOV

**Ich weiß nicht warum ich auf einmal das Bedürfnis habe, meine Geschichte bzw. die Geschichte meiner Familie niederzuschreiben. Vielleicht liegt es daran dass einige aus unserer Familie nicht ein solches Gedächtnis haben, wie wir Vampire. Unsere Familie ist in den letzten Jahrtausenden leicht gewachsen. Am Anfang war es nur Carlisle und ich. Dann verwandelte Carlisle Esme, dann kamen Rosalie und Emmett. Im Jahre 1950 trafen Alice und Jasper auf unseren kleinen Clan, einen Tag den ich nie vergessen werde. Alice hat sehr viel in unseren Leben erleichtert, nicht nur aus dem Grund, dass sie die Zukunft sehen konnte. Auch weil ich mich zum ersten Mal nicht mehr als kompletter Außenseiter sah, mit meiner Gabe. Alice wurde meine kleine Schwester, die an manchen Tagen einfach zuviel Energie hat, aber dafür lieben wir sie auch. Im Jahre 2005 kam meine große Liebe zu uns. Nur zwei Jahre später wurde meine geliebte Tochter geboren, die natürlich zu meinem Glücke von einem Werwolf imprinted wurde. Es gibt leider auch Dinge, die ich nicht verhindern kann. Aber sie sind glücklich und das ist alles was zählt. Mehr als nur überrascht, weil es nach Meinung aller, aber jedoch Carlisles Meinung unmöglich war, wurde am 12.04.2030 meine Enkelin Cheyenne Renee Sue geboren. Die wie es anderes sein sollte von einem Werwolf imprinted wurde, von Seth. Chey, wie wir sie nennen, ist anders als wir, sie ist unsterblich, doch sie ist ein Hybrid aus einem Hybrid und einem Werwolf. Sie hat allerdings sehr viel von Seth geerbt, inklusive das Gen zur Gestaltveränderung. Ihr Wachstum war langsamer als das von Nessie, meiner Tochter, doch immer noch schneller als das von normalen Menschen. Innerhalb von 13 Jahren wuchs sie zu einer bildschönen jungen Frau heran, ihr Aussehen entsprach das einer etwa 25-jährigen, dann stoppte auch für sie der Alterungsprozess. Für eine Zeitspanne von 187 Jahren wurde unsere Familie noch von einer weiteren Person begleitet. Killian, dem Sohn von Chey und Seth. Nur zu unserem Entsetzen, hatte er mehr menschliche Eigenschaften geerbt. Er alterte langsam, doch unaufhörlich. Selbst die immer fortschreitende Wissenschaft konnte seinen Tod nicht verhindern. Am Tag seines Todes, an diesen Tag wäre beinahe die gesamte Familie auseinander gebrochen. Es war die schwerste Zeit die wir je erleben mussten. Kein Vater, Großvater, Urgroßvater und Ururgroßvater sollte jemals sein Kind, Enkel, Urenkel und Ururenkel zu Grabe tragen müssen.**

Ich lehne mich zurück in meinem Stuhl, nehme den Finger vom Controller und betrachte den Bildschirm vor mir. Hunderte von Gedanken rasen durch meinen Kopf. Erinnerungen von über 2000 Jahren sind teilweise auch für einen Vampir zu viel. Ich schaue mich in meinem Zimmer um, nichts erinnert mehr an die Häuser von früher. Karbonverbindungen haben Ziegel und Beton ersetzt. Durch einen Klick auf der Armspange, die mein Handgelenk umgibt, kann ich die Ausrichtung der Moleküle verändern, um den Raum zu erhellen, zu verdunkeln. Ich wundere mich wie weit die Technik fortgeschritten ist in den letzten 2 Jahrtausenden, nicht so weit wie viele erwartet hätten, dank der Bürger-, Welt- und Weltenkriege. Einiges ist einfacher geworden, vieles hingegen sehr viel schwerer und komplizierter. Im Moment erfreue ich mich der schöneren Dinge, wie dem dass ich nur meinen Finger auf den kleinen Controller legen muss, damit meine Gedanken niederzuschreiben.

_Ich denke ich bin etwas vom eigentlichen Thema abgekommen_, schmunzele ich zu mir selbst, als ich mir den Text nochmals durchlas. _Ich wollte eine Chronik schreiben und die beginnt am Anfang und nicht in der Mitte. Der Anfang also mit meiner Verwandlung zum Vampir durch Carlisle._

Dank meiner sehr guten Erinnerungen kann ich mich an alles erinnern was in meiner Vampirzeit geschehen ist, als ob es erst gestern war. Da ich mich an meine Zeit als Mensch nur noch schemenhaft erinnern kann, überlege ich mir, Carlisle zu bitten, diesen Abschnitt für mich zu schreiben. Auch wenn er nur sehr kurz sein wird, denn er kannte mich kaum, nur wenige Tage, die ich schwerkrank in einen Chicagoer Krankenhaus verbrachte.

Also begebe ich mich auf die Suche nach meinem Vater. Auch nach all den Jahren, mit vielen Hochs und Tiefs, bezeichne ich ihn als meinen Vater, denn das ist er für mich. Mein Vater. Ich hab keine Erinnerungen mehr an meinen biologischen Vater. Die letzten Erinnerungen an mein menschliches Leben wurden durch einen Großbrand in Chigaco vernichtet. 254 Jahre lang konnte ich mein Geburtshaus mit all seinen Erinnerungen in besten Zustand halten. Ich hatte in den Jahren nichts verändert. Die Einrichtung war noch dieselbe wie damals. So oft es mir möglich war, verbrachte ich Zeit in diesem Haus, allein, mit Bella, mit Nessie, mit den anderen Familienmitgliedern. Ich hoffte, dass vielleicht Teile meiner Erinnerung an mein menschliches Leben wiederkommen würden, wenn ich Zeit in diesem Haus verbrachte. Sie kamen nie zurück, doch allein der Gedanke in den gleichen Räumen zu wandern, wie meine Eltern beruhigte mich. Dies ist etwas, worum ich Bella immer beneidet habe, sie lernte ihre Eltern als Vampir kennen. Ihre Erinnerungen an Charlie und Renee würden nie verblassen. Sammler hatten mir enorme Geldsummen für die Möbel, die Gemälde und sogar für die Kleidung angeboten, doch ich verkaufte nicht. Warum auch? Geld war nachdem Alice zu uns kam kein Problem mehr. Auch zuvor hatten wir immer ausreichend, doch dank ihrer Visionen wurde es noch einfacher. Doch den Brand hätte Alice nicht vorhersehen können, ihre Visionen sind subjektiv und ein Blitz überlegt sich leider nicht Tage vornweg, wo er einschlagen möchte. Ich kann mich noch immer Wort für Wort an die Nachricht auf der Mailbox erinnern als mein Verwalter, den ich mit der Betreuung des Hauses beauftragt hatte, mir die Nachricht mitteilte. „Herr Cullen es tut mir ausgesprochen Leid ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, dass ihr Haus durch einen Blitzeinschlag niedergebrannt ist. Wenn sie möchten, kann ich mich für sie um die Versicherungsangelegenheiten kümmern, rufen sie mich bitte zurück." Ich rief nie zurück. Kein Geld der Welt kann Möbel, Bilder, Gerüche ersetzen die ich immer mit dem Haus und damit mit meinen leiblichen Eltern in Verbindung bringe.

Langsam laufe ich durch die Korridore, die die Wohneineinheiten miteinander verbinden. Wir wohnen 312 Meter unter dem Meeresspiegel, warum? Weil ein Leben ohne Schutzhüllen nicht mehr möglich ist. Die Ozonschicht ist komplett zerstört, unserem Körper machen die hohen UV-Strahlen nichts aus, aber wir müssen uns anpassen. Unser Haus, 7 kleine Wohneinheiten mit jeweils 2 Zimmern und einem Bad sind mit einer großen Wohneinheit verbunden, in der sich unser Hauptleben abspielt. Hier befindet sich ein „Spielzimmer" wie es von uns gern nennen, ein Wohnzimmer, die Küche, die Bibliothek. Und da treffe ich auch auf Carlisle.

„Vater," spreche ich ihn an.

_Ja mein Sohn_, antwortet er mir im Gedanken, er sitzt an dem alten Eichenschreibtisch. Vor ihm stapeln sich Kopien von Artikeln aus Papier. Ein merkwürdiger Anblick in dieser Zeit, wo alles auf kleinste Mikrochips gespeichert wird. Trotz, dass sich viele Dinge geändert haben, wir ändern uns kaum. Die Bücher in diesen Raum stehen sind einzigartig geworden. Heute sind ganze Bibliotheken in einem Chip zusammengefasst. Bücher aus Papier werden schon seit knapp 1500 Jahre nicht mehr gedruckt, Einsparung von Ressourcen hieß es damals. Anpassung ist notwendig für uns, aber es gibt nichts Schöneres als ein richtiges Buch in die Hand zu nehmen, um es zu lesen.

„Ich hatte vor mein Leben aufzuschreiben, so eine Art Chronik und wollte fragen ob du den ersten Teil schreiben würdest. Die kurze Zeit vor meiner Verwandlung." Frage ich ihn.

_Warum willst du das aufschreiben?_ Fragt er mich.

Ich setze mich auf das Sofa das an einer der Wände steht. „Ich weiß es selber nicht genau. Chey, Seth und Jacob haben nicht das gleiche Gedächtnis wie wir. Alte Erinnerungen sind für sie nicht mehr so greifbar wie für uns. Auch Nessies Gedächtnis ist anders, sie kann sich an alles erinnern, sobald man ihr ein paar Bruchstücke sagt."

_Würden sie es lesen? _

Ich schüttele leicht den Kopf, jedenfalls die beiden Werwölfe wahrscheinlich nicht. „Sie würden uns fragen wie es war. Lesen war noch nie eine der Leidenschaften von Seth und Jacob." Antworte ich ihm. „Aber ich würde es trotzdem gern aufschreiben wollen, wenn nicht für sie dann für Bella und mich. Als etwas worin man mal Blättern kann, worüber man sich unterhalten kann, etwas das Abwechslung bring." Monoton, so kann man unser Leben mittlerweile bezeichnen, es gibt nach so vielen Jahren keine Abwechslung mehr. Grenzen wurden durchbrochen, die wir nie für möglich hielten zu brechen. Wir sind eine Familie in jeder Beziehung. Es gibt Grenzen die ich mir selbst auferlegte. Eine davon war kein Sex mit Esme, Nessie und Chey. Bella hatte ähnliche Grenzen, kein Sex mit Esme, Nessie und Chey und auch nach einer Nacht keinen mehr mit Carlisle. Esme und Carlisle waren in diesem Punkt zurückhaltender, sie sahen sich als unsere Eltern. Aber, wenn sie von den anderen Familienmitgliedern gefragt wurden, sagten sie nie nein. Durch die Veränderungen in der Welt können wir nicht mehr jagen wie wir gern würden, wir haben unsere Nahrungsquellen, aber wir sind gezwungen ihnen das Blut abzunehmen und dürfen sie dabei nicht umbringen. Zu unserer kleinen Welt gehören neben diesen Haus unter Wasser, 13 kleine Inseln, die mit Schutzhüllen überspannt sind um die aggressiven Strahlungen fernzuhalten. Auf diesen Inseln, haben wir unsere Nahrung, eine handvoll von Menschen, denen wir ein Leben hier erlauben, kümmern sich um sie. Außerdem sind sie für die Touristen verantwortlich, ja Touristen. Die Touristen wohnen, wie wir unter Wasser in Wohneinheiten die von unseren getrennt sind, wir versuchen so wenig wie möglich mit ihnen zu interagieren. Sie sind einfach da um die Natur, wenn man es denn noch so nennen kann, zu genießen. Wilde Tiere gibt es nicht mehr, alles ist domestiziert oder lebt in Käfigen. Auf jeder der 13 Inseln herrscht ein etwas anderes Klima, und die jeweiligen Tiere leben dort frei. Wir lassen die Menschen durch die Tunnel laufen um die Tiere zu betrachten. Unser Projekt wird sogar von der Regierung unterstützt. Wie schon gesagt, es hat sich viel verändert.

_Und was willst du alles hineinschreiben in diese Chronik?_ Unterbricht Carlisle meine Gedankengänge

„Alles." War meine Antwort. „Es gibt keine Geheimnisse in dieser Familie mehr. Das enge zusammenleben über die Jahrhunderte hinweg, hat alle auch noch so kleinen Geheimnisse gelüftet. Grenzen sind verschoben und dann gebrochen wurden. Jeder weiß über jeden alles, Vorlieben, Abneigungen jeglicher Art, auch sexueller, vor allem Dank Emmett."

Carlisle nickte._ Nur du kannst nicht 2000 Jahre aufschreiben, selbst wenn du für jeden Tag nur ein Seite verwenden würdest, wären dass weit über 700.000 Seiten._

Auf einmal sah ich vor meinen Augen ein riesiges Bücherregal mit hunderten von Büchern, jedes mit einer Jahreszahl versehen.

„Soweit hatte ich in diesem Moment noch gar nicht gedacht." Sagte ich und senkte dabei leicht den Kopf. „Wahrscheinlich ist es doch keine so gute Idee gewesen alles aufschreiben zu wollen. Vor allem da ich immer noch nicht den genauen Grund definieren kann, warum ich überhaupt alles aufschreiben will."

„Desto mehr ich darüber nachdenke, desto mehr Sinn macht es für mich, mein Sohn. Es gab viele Augenblicke in denen mich nur meine Erinnerungen weiter nach vorn getrieben haben. Aber darin zu schwelgen kann sowohl schmerzhaft wie auch unglaublich schön sein." Ich sah in seinen Gedanken Esme und Killian.

„Ich verstehe was du meinst."

„Entschuldige."

„Du brauchst dich nicht für die Eindrücke von Killian entschuldigen." Sage ich. Killian, der Sohn von Cheyenne und Seth. Auch vor meinen Augen spiegeln sich Erinnerungen von ihm, seine ersten Schritte, sein erstes Wort, glückliche Erinnerungen.

„Ich denke wir alle sollten an dieser Chronik schreiben, es gibt uns etwas zu tun." Sprach mein Vater schließlich. „Jeder von uns hat andere Momente an die er sich gern erinnert, von denen er träumt und bei denen er weint. Jeder sollte diese Momente aufschreiben, das letzte Jahrtausend hat uns viel gelehrt. Vor allem dass wir nicht so unsterblich sind wie wir zu sein glauben."

„Diamantium", sage ich leise, ein Mineral das auf irgendeinen Asteroiden gefunden wurde. In Verbindung mit NAFGA, einer radioaktiven, säurehaltigen Flüssigkeiten das mit weißen Phosphor vermengt wird, ist es eine effektive Waffe gegen Vampire. Ein Grund warum wir und der Denali-Clan die letzten lebenden Vampire sind. Nach der Entdeckung der Vampire wurde eine große Jagd auf sie gemacht, Gen- und Iristests an allen öffentlichen Gebäuden, Wärmekameras überall in den Städten. Dies ist auch den letzten Werwölfen zum Verhängnis geworden. Sie haben sie unserem Wissen nach alle gefunden, zumindest ist uns in den letzten 800 Jahren kein weiterer Vampir mehr begegnet, auch der Kontakt zum Denali-Clan ist nur noch sporadisch vorhanden.

Carlisle nickt nur leicht mit dem Kopf. „Die effektivste Waffe gegen Vampire." Sagt er zu mir.

„Die einzigste Waffe," sage ich ihm. „All ihre anderen Versuche konnten uns nicht töten. Doch dieses Mineral ist härter als unser Körper."

„Die Wunden von dem Einschuss könnten wir heilen, nur dieses NAFGA, es entzündet sich sofort und verbrennt uns von innen. Sie umhüllen diese Verbindung mit dem Diamantium und sobald es durch den Einschlag in unseren Körper sich verformt, kann diese verdammte Flüssigkeit austreten und entzündet sich. Und wenn es sich nicht sofort entzünden kann durch mangelnden Sauerstoff verbrennen wir trotzdem, durch die Säure, langsam." Bilder strömen durch Carlisle Gedächtnis, Bilder von brennenden Vampiren, die immer wieder in den Nachrichten gezeigt wurden. Schreiende Vampire, brennende Vampire, es wurde alles gezeigt. Sie hetzten die anderen, bei Tag und Nacht. Alle Vampire wurden gleichgestellt, sie verdienten es nicht zu existieren. Es war eine Zeit auch der Angst für uns, wir lebten damals abgeschottet und nomadisch. Wir konnten uns nirgends lange aufhalten, die Menschen hatten Angst. Sie vertrauten keinen mehr, immer und überall konnten Regierungsbeamte auftauchen und Blutproben zu nehmen. Ihre Pistolen waren mit Diamantium bestückt. Weigerte man sich wurde man erschossen. Viele unschuldige kamen dabei ums überleben, weil die Angst regierte, eine unerwartete Bewegung und es wurde abgedrückt. Dank meiner und Alice Gaben konnten wir stets fliehen und so flohen wir an den unmenschlichsten Ort den es gab, die Antarktis. Wir lebten wie unsere ehemalige Beute, versteckt in Höhlen. Nahrung war rar, vor allem in den Sommermonaten, wo die Sonne über Monate hinweg nicht sichtbar war. Kaiserpinguine, Adeliepinguine, Krabbenfresser, Wedelrobben und Seeleopard waren die Hauptmalzeit geworden. Wir tranken immer nur soviel, dass wir uns unter Kontrolle hatten und nicht Nessie, Chey, Jacob oder Seth angriffen. Die unter diesen Bedingungen noch mehr litten als wir, ihnen machte neben der sehr einseitigen Ernährung auch die Temperaturen zu schaffen.

Abermals unterbricht mich Carlisle in meinen Erinnerungen. „Wir sollten mit den anderen reden."

„Denkst du sie hätten überhaupt Interesse daran, an so etwas zu schreiben?" Frage ich ihn ehrlich.

„Ich denke schon," _auch ich hab hin und wieder das Bedürfnis alles niederzuschreiben, in Wörter zu fassen was ich denke und vor allem was ich fühle. Auch wenn alles bekannt ist, doch es schwarz auf weiß zu haben ist etwas anderes. Es auf dieser Art teilen zu können ist anders als mit jemanden darüber zu reden. Und wir wissen nicht was die Zukunft uns bringt._


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

„Was du willst eine Familienchronik schreiben?" Fragt mich Emmett.

Ich nicke.

„Das ist klasse, ich hab meine schon geschrieben." Antwortet er mir, ungläubig schaue ich ihn an. Mein Blick muss meine Überraschung gezeigt habe, er springt auf und läuft aus dem Raum. Weniger Augenblicke später kommt er wieder und reicht mein ein Buch, ich schätze es auf 1000 Seiten.

„Ich meinte eine Familienchronik, wo wir unser Leben niederschreiben mit allen drum und dran schreiben und keine Sexchronik." Sage ich ihm und reiche das Buch zurück, nachdem ich den Titel Sex, Blood and Rock'n'Roll gelesen und die ersten Seiten mir angeschaut habe.

„Was du hast eine Sexchronik geschrieben und sagst mir nix davon?" Wirft Jacob ein, springt auf und versucht Emmett das Buch abzunehmen, der es durch seine Geschwindigkeit schafft es außer Reichweite zu halten.

„Jungs, Spielzimmer." Wirft Esme ein.

„Sorry Mom." Sagen beide fast gleichzeitig.

Jacob versucht den Moment auszunutzen und stürzt sich wieder auf Emmett.

„Komm schon Emmett. Lass es mich sehen." Bettelt Jacob nun fast.

„Nein."

„Bitte."

„Nein."

„Bitte, vielleicht können wir noch was lernen?" Als Bilder von Nessie in bestimmten Stellungen anfangen durch Jacobs Kopf zu rasen, fange ich an die beiden zu ignorieren. Wie schon gesagt Nessie ist Tabu für mich und ich versuche auch stets die Gedanken der anderen zu blockieren, wenn sie über meine Tochter nachdenken. In den ersten Jahren wollte ich alles wissen, aber nach vielen Gesprächen wurde mir klar das auch meine Tochter ihre Freiräume braucht und dass ein Vater nicht alles wissen sollte.

„Kehren wir zum Thema zurück." Sagt schließlich Carlisle und ignoriert das kleine Gerangel zwischen Jacob und Emmett ebenfalls. „Edward kam vorhin zu mir und sagte mir dass er gern seine Lebensgeschichte aufschreiben würde. Ich war zunächst überrascht, doch desto mehr ich darüber nachdenke, desto interessanter finde ich die Idee. Wir besitzen alle Eindrücke von Jahrtausenden, für die einen ist dies wichtige, für die anderen das. Doch für alle von uns gibt es Situationen die wir uns gerne in Erinnerung rufen. Und ich denke es wäre eine gute Idee genau diese aufzuschreiben. So dass wir sie miteinander teilen können, darüber reden, lachen und auch trauern können." Bei den letzten Worten richtet Carlisle seinen Blick auf Seth und Chey, die auf seinem Schoß sitzt.

„Gibt es bestimmte Themen, über die wir schreiben sollen?" Fragt Rosalie.

Ich schüttele den Kopf. „Es soll kein Zwang sein etwas zu schreiben, du brauchst auch nichts zu schreiben. Ich wollte meine Lebensgeschichte aufschreiben, ich möchte Situationen aufschreiben die mein Leben geprägt und verändert haben. Wir wissen viel über uns, Geheimnisse sind fast unmöglich, doch es gibt Situationen die ich lieber aufschreibe, als darüber rede. Aber trotzdem würde ich sie gern mitteilen." Sage ich. „Schreib was für dich wichtig ist, was du gern teilen würdest mit den anderen oder auch nur mit Emmett, was hast du in gewissen Situationen gedacht und gefühlt."

„Das weiß Jasper an besten und du weißt was wir gedacht haben." Wirft Rosalie ein. Auch nach knapp 2000 Jahren kann sie mich immer noch nerven.

„Ja und Nein. Die Frage ist was ist für dich wichtig. Ich habe genauso viel Zeit mit dir verbracht wie auch ohne dich. Ich bin nicht 24 Stunden in deinen Kopf, um ehrlich zu sein, das möchte ich auch gar nicht." Ich bin mehr als froh dass Bella meine Gedanken blocken kann in manchen Situationen. „Schreib was dir gerade einfällt." Aus den Augenwinkeln sehe ich wie Rosalie ihre Augen rollt. Ich hätte es allein schreiben sollen, denke ich mir.

„Ich finde jeder sollte sich mal ein paar Stunden Zeit nehmen um über sein Leben nachzudenken. Ich hab das Gefühl wir Leben hier nur auf geborgter Zeit. Was ist wenn einem von uns etwas passiert. Was ist wenn wir in Zukunft getrennte Wege gehen müssen. Was würde ihr den anderen mitgeben wollen, wie sollen sie dich in Erinnerung behalten, was hat dir gefallen, was hat dich enttäuscht." Sagt Carlisle

„Ich finde es eine gute Idee." Sagt Chey schließlich. „Damals als Killian von uns gegangen ist, war es etwas was mir geholfen hat mir der Situation klarzukommen. Ihr wisst mein Gedächtnis ist nicht so Gut wie Eures. Ich vergesse manches und aufschreiben hilft. Ich will nichts vergessen was ich mit Killian erlebt habe, nicht seine Streiche, die mir manch schlaflose Nacht gebracht haben, nicht sein Lächeln, nicht sein Weinen. Aber ich möchte auch euch nicht vergessen, ich möchte gern wissen, was war wichtig in eurem Leben. Es waren vielleicht andere Dinge als bei mir oder auch die Selben nur aus einem anderen Blickwinkel. Ich möchte gern wissen wie war eurer Leben vor meiner Existenz. Ja ihr habt es erzählt, so oft, es aber lesen zu können ist etwas anderes. Vor allem möchte ich mich an euch erinnern können, falls wir getrennt werden. Ich will euch nicht vergessen, nicht meine Eltern, meine Großeltern, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett und auch dich nicht Rosalie."

„Wenn es dir so wichtig ist, dann werde ich meinen Teil schreiben." Sagt Rosalie schließlich.

„Du sollst es nicht nur wegen mir machen, auch für dich selbst, für Emmett, für uns alle. Auch wenn immer wieder gesagt wird, dass es keine Geheimnisse mehr gibt, scheint es dennoch welche zu geben, oder wie schafft es sonst Emmett ein ganzes Buch zu uns zu verstecken."

Emmett grinst stolz. „Können." Sagt er schließlich.

Mittlerweile sitzt Emmett auf seinem Buch auf dem Boden und er versucht immer noch Jacob davon fernzuhalten, indem er seinen Kopf unter seinen Arm geklemmt hat, während Jacob weiterhin versucht irgendwie an das Buch zu kommen.

„Danach ab in die Dusche." Sagt Rosalie zu Emmett.

„Der Spruch wir alt, Rose." Sagt Seth. Sie streckt ihm dafür die Zunge entgegen.

„Mag sein, doch auch nach 2000 Jahren habt ihr eure Körperausdünstungen immer noch nicht verbessert. Und stinkend kommt mir mein Mann nicht ins Bett."

„Aber bitte nicht zu laut, die Touristen haben sich das letzte Mal schon beschwert."

„Das war ich nicht, das war Emmett." Erwidert Rosalie.

„War ich nicht." Sagt Emmett

„Doch." Irgendwo her kenne ich dieses Ja und Nein Spiel.

Wieso enden die meisten gemeinsamen Gespräche immer wieder beim gleichen Thema? höre ich Esme fragen.

„Weil es eines der wenigen Gebiete ist wo wir uns nicht ändern brauchen, uns ausleben können." Antworte ich ihre rhetorische Frage.

Ich weiß mein Sohn, ich wünschte es wäre anders und ich wünschte es gäbe eine Möglichkeit dass wir wieder so leben könnten wie vor 2000 Jahren, frei, nicht eingesperrt in Räumen unter Wasser, einfach frei, hingehen, wohin man will, rennen, spielen, jagen. Deswegen finde ich die Idee alles aufzuschreiben gut. Ich erinnere mich gern zurück an diese Zeit und aufschreiben hilft vielleicht etwas den Frust abzubauen, den wir alle spüren. Dieses eingesperrt sein tut uns nicht gut. 

Ich nicke zustimmend.

Nichts verraten. Sagt Nessie zu mir, als ob ich das könnte. Nessie kriecht langsam zu den beiden Streithähnen, und ich denke sie könnte es sogar schaffen, Emmett das Buch zu entreißen. Emmett muss sich im Moment nicht nur gegen Jacob verteidigen sondern auch verbal gegen Rosalie. Und mit einen schnelle Griff unter Emmetts Hintern hält Nessie das Buch in der Hand.

„Meine." Sagt sie und rennt damit los.

Emmett versucht so schnell wie möglich aufzuspringen um hinter ihr her zu rennen, doch Jacob schafft es sein Bein zu fangen, was wieder rum dazu führt, dass Emmett stürzt. Die Erschütterung von dem Sturz vibriert durch den ganzen Raum.

Ich höre wie Jacob zu Nessie ruft, sie soll das Buch gut verstecken, während Emmett sich wieder auf die Beine rappelt um die Verfolgung aufzunehmen. Aber auch Jacob ist bereits wieder auf den Beinen und versucht Emmett aufzuhalten. Es sind Situationen wie diese, dich mich zum lachen bringen. Auch nach all den Jahren können sie sich wie Kinder verhalten. Ich warte schon darauf dass Esme sie ins Spielzimmer verweist. Doch Emmett hat geschafft sich zu befreien und rennt den Gang entlang zu einer der Transporter-Korridore, wohin Nessie verschwunden ist.

„Kinder." Sagt Carlisle lachend.

„Manche Dinge ändern sich nie." Antwort Esme.

„Zum Glück." Gebe ich zur Antwort. „Und danke für eure Hilfe"

„Dafür brauchst du mir nicht zu danken." Bekomme ich von Carlisle zur Antwort. „Ich helfe dir gern dabei."

„Wir alle werden helfen." Sagt Esme. Ich schaue zu meinen restlichen Familienmitgliedern, die alle nickend zustimmen, wenn auch zögerlich.

„Danke." Sage ich in die Runde. Meine Hand greift die von Bella, die die ganze Zeit ruhig neben mir gesessen hat.

„Lass uns ein paar Minuten spazieren gehen." Sagt sie und zieht mich vom Sofa auf die Beine. Ich folge ihr. Wie gehen einen Verbindungskorridor entlang bis wir zu einen der Transportkorridore kommen.

„Wohin?" Fragt sie mich.

„Isle Bella." Sage ich und Bella drückt die gewünschte Insel im Display an. Wir nennen sie Isle Bella, weil das Klima an die Sonora Wüste angelehnt ist, die weite Teile von Arizona bedeckt hat.

Die Tür zum Transportkorridor öffnet sich und einer der Transportwagen wartet schon. Wir setzen uns hinein und lassen uns schwebend zum Ziel bringen. Dort angekommen, kontrolliere ich zunächst das Display und lasse mir anzeigen, wie viele Besucher sich für einen Besuch eingeschrieben haben. Ich bin erleichtert als ich null lesen Wir verlassen den Transportkorridor und treten hinaus. Die Wärme überrascht mich fast jedes Mal, ich blicke in den Himmel, über uns befindet sich eine unsichtbare Schutzhülle, für Menschen unsichtbar. Ich kann die dünne, netzartige Struktur erkennen, die das Leben hier ermöglicht. Für viele Touristen ist diese Insel nicht abenteuerlich genug, dies ist unser Glück, weil wir sie dadurch meist für uns alleine haben. Sämtliche Touristen müssen bereits am Tag ihrer Ankunft auf dem „Last Nature Resort" ihr Programm wählen, Essen, Trinken, Schlafenszeiten, welche Insel wollen sie besuchen, wie lange planen sie auf den Inseln zu bleiben, wollen sie am Wellness-Programm teilnehmen, jede Minute ihres Aufenthaltes ist durchgeplant. Die Betreuung findet durch eine Handvoll auserwählter Menschen statt, denen die Erlaubnis erteilt wurde, permanent hier zu resistieren. Die meisten von diesen Menschen sind schon seit Jahrzehnten hier, dank der Forschung wurde der Alterungsprozess fast angehalten und die durchschnittliche Lebensspanne eines Menschen liegt jetzt bei 434 Jahren. Einige von diesen Menschen kennen auch unser Geheimnis. Sie sehen uns jedoch nicht mehr als Bedrohung, diese Angst könnten wir ihnen schnell nehmen. Jedoch versuchen wir die meiste Zeit die Touristen zu meiden, nur einige Touristen zahlen mehr Geld als andere und wollen eine individuellere Betreuung, mit Insel-Führungen, Beautyprogramm und Gesundheitscheck.

„Es ist schön hier." Sagt Bella. Ich nicke zustimmend. Als Carlisle diese Tetra-Geformten Inseln erwarb, war ich mir unsicher ob es wirklich das Beste für uns war. Doch Alice war zuversichtlich, dass wir hier eine lange Zeit bleiben könnten. Wir handelten Verträge mit der Regierung aus, legten Prüfungen ab, nahmen an Seminaren für die richtige Pflege von Flora und Fauna teil. Wir sind ein Familienbetrieb geworden und werden gern als Freaks bezeichnet, weil wir naturnah leben. Carlisle ist für die Gesundheit der Menschen und Touristen verantwortlich, die meisten kennen keine Natur mehr, nur aus Hologrammen und sind erst recht nicht mehr gewöhnt mehrere Stunden zu laufen und zu klettern. Aus diesem Grund, ist vor allem die Behandlung von kleineren Stürzen Carlisle Hauptaufgabe. Rosalie ist für das Beautyprogramm verantwortlich, Alice berät die Touristen in vielen Fragen des Stylings. Wir Jungs, wie wir gerne von Esme bezeichnet werden, sind für die Inseln verantwortlich. Wir geben Führungen, Schulen die menschlichen Mitarbeiter, erarbeiten Fütterungs- und Zuchtpläne aus. Chey hat die schwierigste Aufgabe, sie muss mit Vertretern der Regierung verhandeln. Verhandlungen sind dann immer notwendig wenn es um die Abgabe oder Aufnahme von Tieren geht, das kann nur sie machen, da stets ein Thermo-Fingerabdruck-DNA-Schnelltest zur Identifikation gemacht wird. Dabei wird der Finger auf ein Gerät gelegt, Die Temperatur wird gemessen, der Finger gescannt und danach wir mit einer Mikrokanüle ein winziger Tropfen Blut entnommen. Chey hat aus diesem Grund in den Fingerspitzen kleine Implantate die mit menschlichem Blut gefüllt sind. Bella, Nessie und Esme sind für die wirtschaftliche Organisation verantwortlich.

Eine Erfindung hat unser Leben sehr erleichtert durch das Fortschreiten der Nanotechnologie, es war ein Pulver das wir auf unsere Haut verteilen, dies verhindert, dass unsere Haut im Sonnenlicht glitzert. Es wurde bei seiner Erfindung als die Revolution der Sonnencreme bezeichnet, weil es den Körper wie eine zweite Haut umgibt und sie somit vor schädlichen Sonnenstrahlen schützen konnte, die Hautkrebs verursachten. Für uns war es die beste Erfindung, wir konnten uns frei bewegen bei Sonnenschein.

Abermals greife ich nach Bellas Hand und wir gehen zu der kleinen Steuerungskonsole. Um den Tieren so viel Freiraum wie möglich zu geben, müssen die Touristen auf vorgegebenen Wegen wandern, die durch eine nur wenige Nanometer dicke Schutzfolie umgeben sind. Dies soll außerdem verhindern dass eventuelle Viren und Bakterien von den Touristen auf die Tiere oder umgedreht übertragen werden. Das Immunsystem der meisten Touristen ist geschwächt, sie verbringen die meiste Zeit in klimatisierter Umgebung mit konstanter Temperatur, konstantem Druck, gefilterter Luft und gleich bleibender Luftfeuchtigkeit. Der Kontakt zu anderen Menschen und Tieren ist begrenzt, kaum Kontaminationsmöglichkeiten.

Die Konsole vor mir besteht hauptsächlich aus einen Irisscanner für uns und unseren menschlichen Mitarbeitern, und einen Fingerscanner für die Touristen. Nachdem unsere Augen gescannt wurden, ist das Sicherheitssystem deaktiviert und wir können uns nun frei auf der Insel bewegen. Die meisten hier anwesenden Tiere haben keine wirklich Angst vor uns, sie standen bisher nur sehr, sehr selten auf unseren Nahrungsplan.

Eine Gila-Krustenechse kreuzt unseren Weg und verschwindet flink in einer kleinen Höhle unter einem Stein. „Keine Angst Jasper ist nicht hier." Sage ich zu dem Tier.

„Außerdem meinte er, dass ihr abscheulich schmeckt." Sagt Bella und lacht dabei. Jasper hatte eine Wette verloren und musste sich aus diesem Grund einen Monat lang von Reptilien ernähren.

„Wette nie gegen Alice." Sage ich zu ihr.

„Hab ich nie getan und kann auch Jasper nicht verstehen, warum er es getan hat. Aber ich finde es doch interessant dass es möglich ist auch für eine gewisse Zeit von Reptilien zu überleben." Erwidert mir Bella.

„Ich bin mir immer noch nicht sicher aber er nicht geschummelt hat. Jedenfalls jedes Mal wenn ich ihn darauf anspreche, singt er irgendwelche Weihnachtslieder in Japanisch oder Mandarin."

Ich nehme Bellas Hand wieder in die meine und wir laufen im Menschentempo über die Insel. Selbst hier können wir uns nicht wirklich frei bewegen. Satelliten in der Erdumlaufbahn könnten uns verraten und das Abdunkeln der Schutzhülle ist nur unter bestimmten Umständen für Forschungszwecke erlaubt, jedenfalls ist dies eine der Auflagen für das Halten von der Kalifornischen Gopherschildkröte, dem Tigersalamander und noch einigen Schlangenarten. Wir laufen vorbei an Kandelaberkakteen und anderen kleineren Kakteen.

Schließlich sehe ich mein Ziel, unser Steinhaufen. Eigentlich ist es kein Steinhaufen sondern eine Forschungseinrichtung, die optisch einen Steinhaufen gleicht. Er ist für die Tiere bekletterbar, passt in die Umgebung, speichert die Wärme tagsüber und gibt sie in der Nacht wieder ab, also alles was ein Steinhaufen können muss. Ich gebe durch einen Stimmbefehl den Eingang frei und gehe mit Bella hinein. Es ist ein kleiner Raum, halbhoch stehen die für die Energieversorgung verantwortlichen Generatoren, die die Schutzhüllen mit Energie versorgen und einige Messgeräte. Durch Sensoren auf der Außenseite des Raumes und den dazugehörigen Projektoren, kann man alles sehen was, was um einen herum in der Tierwelt vor sich geht. Es ist als ob man durch ein Fenster blickt. Am Anfang war es merkwürdig, man fühlte sich beobachtet, doch schnell lernte ich, dass man nur von innen nach außen schauen kann und nicht umgedreht. Ich kontrolliere schnell die Aufzeichnungen der letzten 24 Stunden, Temperatur, Luftfeuchtigkeit, Druck, alles ist in Ordnung.

„So, so, du willst eine Chronik schreiben." Spricht Bella zu mir. Ich bereite mich schon auf einige kleine Neckereien von Bella vor, die jedoch ausbleiben. „Ich werde dir dabei helfen." Sagt sie lediglich.

„Danke." Sage ich und ziehe Bella zu mir. Ich blicke in ihre Augen, die leicht funkeln. Auch nach Jahrhunderten kann ich mich nicht daran satt sehen. Sie schließt mit einer schnellen Bewegung den geringen Abstand zwischen uns, und ich spüre ihre sanften Lippen auf den Meinen. Meine Arme wandern um ihren Körper bis sie schließlich auf ihrem Hintern zur Ruhe kommen. Ich greife fester zu, um ihren Körper noch näher an den meinen zu Drücken.

„Ich liebe dich." Flüstere ich gegen ihren Mund.

„Ich dich auch." Erhalte ich als Antwort.


	3. Chapter 3

CPOV

Ich weiß nicht warum Edward auf die Idee kam seine Familienchronik aufschreiben zu wollen, aber ich kann meinen Sohn diesen Wunsch nicht abschlagen. Und je mehr ich darüber nachdenke, desto sinnvoller wird sein Vorschlag.

Ich setzte mich an meinen alten Eichenschreibtisch. Dieser Tisch begleitet mich nun schon einige Zeit. Es hat sich soviel verändert, und es wird sich auch noch mal soviel verändern. Ich weiß nicht wie lange wir uns noch verstecken können, ein inneres Gefühl sagt mir, dass es nicht mehr allzu lange sein kann. Die Ressourcen werden knapp, nicht nur für die Menschen, sondern auch für uns, besonders für uns. Die Inseln sind ein Refugium und ich versuche alles um sie zu erhalten. Ich will meiner Familie soviel Freiraum wie nur möglich schaffen, zu lange und zu eng beisammen mussten wir lange Zeiträume überstehen. Doch so sehr ich auch hoffe, dass jemand eine Zeitmaschine erfinden würde, weiß ich auch, dass dies nie geschehen wird. Am Anfang war alles einfach, es gab genug Nahrung, die Menschen waren einfach zu täuschen. Dann wurde Wasser knapp in einigen Regionen, Kriege waren die Folge. Mit den Kriegen kamen Notstände. Die Menschen wurden misstrauischer, sie hinterfragten alles. Es wurde zunehmend schwieriger.

Ich lehne mich zurück in meinen Stuhl und schalte das Computersystem ein, es dauert bis das System hochgefahren ist. Zu alt, antik, könnte man es nennen. Mir fällt es zunehmend schwerer mich anzupassen. Warum sollte man sich ständig ändern wenn man zufrieden ist mit dem was man hat. Ich brauch nicht das Neuste vom Neusten um glücklich zu sein. Mir reicht mein antiker PC aus, um zu schreiben, ich bevorzuge nach wie vor meine Finger zum schreiben, ich brauch keinen Controller, wo ich nur meine Hand auflegen muss um meine Gedanken niederzuschreiben. Nein, das brauch ich nicht. Meine Hände brauchen etwas zu tun.

Edward will eine Familienchronik und ich war der erste in der Familie. Also sollte ich da anfangen.

**Ich wurde um 1640 in London geboren. Meine Mutter verstarb bei meiner Geburt. Mein Vater war ein sehr intoleranter Mann, ein katholischer Priester, er sah Dämonen wo es keine gab, er führte Jagden auf Hexen, Werwölfe und Vampire aus, jedoch starben dabei meist nur unschuldige. Ich war zunächst eine Enttäuschung für meinen Vater, weil ich seiner Meinung nach die Dämonen frei durch die Stadt ziehen ließ. Doch ich fand einen richtigen Vampirclan in den Abwasserkanälen von London. Sie jagten nur bei Nacht, ich war zu nah bei ihnen in einer der Nächte. Ich beobachtete sie und stellte eine Gruppe zusammen****, die die Vampire vernichten sollten. Sie liefen zunächst weg, ich verfolgte sie, ich war schneller als die anderen von der Gruppe, ich war erst 23. Doch dann drehte sich einer der Vampire um, er muss ausgehungert gewesen sein, denn er griff mich an. Es waren nur Momente, doch ich wusste was mit mir geschah. Er wurde von zwei anderen Vampiren jedoch schnell weggezogen. Es schmerzte. Ich wusste was mit mir passieren würde, wenn man mich fand. Verbrennen, alles was mit den Monstern in Verbindungen gekommen war musste verbrannt werden. Doch in diesem Augenblick wollte ich nicht sterben. Ich schleppte mich aus der Gasse in den Keller eines Hauses, versteckte mich. Der Schmerz wurde unerträglicher, es brannte, mein ganzer Körper verbrannte von innen. Ich krümmte mich vor Schmerzen, doch kein Schrei entfuhr meiner Kehle. Drei Tage dauert es, bis ich zu dem wurde was ich jetzt bin. Ein Vampir.**

**Ich versuchte alles um mich zu töten, bis auf eine Sache nicht, Feuer. Auch wenn ich damals meinen Tod täglich, nein stündlich herbeigewünscht hätte. Doch ich wollte nicht zusehen, nicht spüren wollen wie mein Körper verbrennt. Ich wollte einen schnellen Tod. Ich versuchte mich selbst zu töten in dem ich mich von Gebäuden, Brücken im Dunkel der Nacht hinunter sprang. Der Aufprall war stets schmerzhaft, doch nach wenigen Augenblicken war der Schmerz vorbei, mein Körper erholte sich. Ich beschwerte meine Körper mit Steinen und sprang in die Themse. Doch ich merkte schnell, mein Körper brauchte keine Luft zum atmen mehr. Ich versuchte das Selbe im Ozean. Nach Stunden im Wasser, lebte ich immer noch. Kälte machte meinen Körper nichts mehr aus. Mein Leben war kein Leben mehr, unstillbar war Durst, der in meiner Kehle brannte, doch ich konnte und ich wollte nicht nachgeben. Ich zog mich in die Einsamkeit des Waldes zurück. Ich mied die Zivilisation, ich wollte dem Monster in mir keine Chance geben. Lieber wollte ich verhungern. Mein Körper wurde schwächer, ich wanderte nächtelang. Doch eines Nachts kam eine Herde von Rehen an mir vorbei, und ich konnte nicht mehr, meine Instinkte übernahmen. Ich sprang ohne einen Gedanken daran zu vergeben auf die Tiere. Es war ein Blutrausch, mehrere Tiere ließen in dieser Nacht ihr Leben. Doch nachdem der Durst gestillt war, wusste ich, dass ich eine Alternative hatte. Ich ordnete mein Leben neu, ich mied die Bevölkerung tagsüber. Nachts jedoch, nachts lebte ich und lernte.**

**Es war zu Beginn des 17. Jahrhunderts als ich mich schwimmend auf den Weg über den Ärmelkanal nach Frankreich begab. Ich hatte mir in den letzten Jahren französisch und italienisch beigebracht. Ich lernte was ich in die Hände bekam Musik, Wissenschaft, Medizin – und darin fand ich meine Berufung, das Retten von Menschenleben. Ich bin nicht immun gegen den Duft von Menschblut, nein, das bin ich bis heute nicht. Jedoch ist der Wille zu helfen stärker als die Gier danach. Und es war auch in Italien, wo ich zum ersten Mal auf andere meiner Art stieß. Aro, Marcus, Gaius um nur einige zu nennen. Ich verbrachte einige Jahrzehnte bei ihnen, ließ mich inspirieren, sie gaben mir die Möglichkeit mehr über uns zu lernen und sie gaben mir die Möglichkeit meine Studien zu vertiefen. Die Bibliotheken in Voltera werde ich nie vergessen, nie hatte ich so viele Bücher gesehen. Schriften die lange vergessen galten. Ich las was ich nur lesen konnte. Doch gleichzeitig wollten sie mich von meinen Weg abbringen, sie wollten mir meine wahre Natur zeigen, doch ich weigerte mich. Sie drängten mich immer mehr meine Trinkgewohnheiten abzugeben und das Blut von Menschen zu trinken. Ich verließ sie und ging in die neue Welt. **


	4. Chapter 4

CPOV

Ich lehne mich in meinen Stuhl zurück und lese das Geschriebene noch einmal durch. Und überlege mir, ob ich etwas vergessen habe, aber das wichtigste ist aufgeschrieben. Ich stehe auf und gehe zu meiner Soundanlage und wähle meine Playlist mit klassischer Musik aus.

Ich bedauere es sehr, dass solche Musik heutzutage nicht mehr komponiert wird. Im Moment läuft Antonin Dvorak „Aus der neuen Welt". Ich kann mich noch an die Uraufführung dieses Stückes am 15. Dezember 1893 in der New Yorker Carnegie Hall erinnern. Ich setzte mich wieder auf meinen Stuhl, schließe meine Augen und lasse die Musik einfach nur auf wirken, ich kann beinahe die Dynamik der Stadt am Hudson River spüren. Als der erste Satz beendet ist, öffne ich meine Augen wieder, in der vollen Absicht weiter zuschreiben.

**Die Neue Welt – Amerika**

**Einsamkeit, ist das Gefühl das mich am stärksten prägt. Ich arbeite Tag und Nacht und gönne mir nur wenige Ruhe. Die ersten Jahre tat ich mir schwer als Arzt, ich musste öfters jagen als ich es gewohnt war, um nicht den Duft des Blutes zu verfallen. Aber ich ging in meiner Arbeit auf. Viele Leute sahen in mir einen Wunderheiler, doch es gab genauso viele Patienten denen ich nicht mehr helfen konnte. Es war Semmelweis der 1847 bewies dass das Händewaschen vor einer Geburt die Todesrate dramatisch senkte an Kindbettfieber zu sterben. Aber seine Beobachtungen wurden nicht beachtet, ja fast verleumdet. Es waren schwierige und aufregende Zeiten, viele wichtige Entdeckungen wurden im Bereich der Mikrobiologie gemacht. Die Erreger der Cholera und von Tuberkulose wurden identifiziert, Pasteur konnte zeigen, dass kurzeitiges Erhitzen von Milch, die Anzahl der Bakterien reduzieren konnte. Ja viel ist geschehen um mich herum. Wenn ich nicht als Doktor tätig war, nutzte ich die Gelegenheit mein Wissen zu erweitern. Es war die Zeit in denen es erste glaubhafte wissenschaftliche Veröffentlichungen gab. Die Wissenschaft machte große Fortschritte und ich musste immer auf den neusten Stand bleiben. Ich versuchte Neuerungen stets umzusetzen um so meinen Patienten zu helfen. **

**Jedoch blieb ich aus Angst, am Anfang nie länger als 2 oder 3 Jahre an einen Ort. Reisen war damals noch kompliziert, aber ich versuchte soviel wie möglich zu erkunden, jedoch miet ich die Südstaaten so weit ich nur konnte. Ich mietete meist eine kleine Wohnung in der ich mein Hab und Gut unterbrachte und sparte meinen Lohn so gut ich konnte. **

**Es war 1905 als ich nach Columbus, Ohio ging und im ****Protestant Hospital**** anfing zu praktizieren. Es war eines der besten Krankenhäuser in denen ich bis dahin gearbeitet habe. Und ich blieb länger an diesen Ort als je zuvor an einen anderen. Es war im Jahr 1911 als abends ein junges Mädchen eingeliefert wurde mit einen gebrochenen Bein. Heute weiß ich, dass sie mein Sänger war, aber damals, wenn ich nicht all die Jahre Übung gehabt hätte, wüsste ich nicht ob ich den Tag überstanden hätte. Der Duft ihres Blutes war unbeschreiblich. Zum Glück war es kein offener Bruch und ich konnte das Bein schnell versorgen. Aber diesen Tag vergaß ich nicht wieder. Ja Esme du warst mein Sänger. Aus Angst vor einer weiteren Begegnung kündigte ich bald darauf meinen Job an diesem Krankenhaus und begab mich erneut auf Reisen. **

**Ich arbeitete eine zeitlang in einen kleinen Stadtkrankenhaus in Indiana, aber ich hatte damals das Gefühl, dass ich mich in großen Städten besser integrieren konnte als in kleinen, deswegen blieb ich da nur 2 Jahre bevor ich mich nach Chicago, Illinois begab. **

**Ich mietete mir zunächst nur eine kleine Wohnung in der Nähe des Krankenhauses, dies erschwerte zwar das Jagen habe ich war stets erreichbar. Außerdem boten die Häuser auf dem Weg zum Krankenhaus Schutz vor der Sonne. Es war dann 1915 als mir ein Vater aus Dankbarkeit für die Rettung seines Sohnes, eines seiner Häuser am Stadtrand zum Wohnen überließ. Das Haus war groß genug um eine ganze Familie unterzubringen, drei Schlafzimmer, zwei Bäder, eine riesiges Wohnzimmer, eine Küche, ein Studienzimmer und ein Musikzimmer. Ich war froh dass die Räume möbliert waren. Zwar wäre ich damals zu Fuß schneller gewesen als mit dem Auto, aber ich musste meinen Schein waren und kaufte mir deshalb mein erstes Auto ein Modell T von Ford, um vom Haus zum Krankenhaus zu fahren und zurück. Ich kann mich noch genau an den Preis erinnern 370 $, zu dieser Zeit ein wahres Schnäppchen. **

**Zu dieser Zeit fühlte ich mich jeden Tag einsamer. Außerhalb meiner Arbeit hatte ich keinen Kontakt zu anderen Menschen. Allerdings sehnte ich mich zunehmend nach Kontakt, nach einer Familie. Ich stand oft stundenlang hinter der Gardine in einem der Schlafzimmer, und beobachtet die Familie im Haus neben mir. Sie schienen glücklich zu sein. Sie hatten drei Kinder, zwei Söhne und ein Mädchen. Doch ich wusste dass ich nie so ein Leben haben würde. Es machte mich traurig. Immer öfters spielte ich mit den Gedanken mir einen Gefährten nach meiner Art zu machen. Doch konnte ich mich nur noch allzu gut an die Schmerzen die damit verbunden waren erinnern. Und auch die Vorgehensweise schreckte mich ab, ich hatte bisher nie menschliches Blut getrunken, konnte ich rechtzeitig aufhören? Ich zweifelte an mir selbst. Wie viel Blut musste ich trinken, wie viel Gift musste ich injizieren? Ich stellte mir diese Fragen immer und immer wieder. Konnte ich überhaupt jemanden dieses Leben zumuten, wollte sie so ein Monster werden wie ich?**

Das sind die Fragen die mich irgendwie bis heute beschäftigen, war es damals richtig, was ich getan habe? Ich vernehme noch die letzten Takte des zweiten Satzes von Dvorak und höre wie das Scherzo mit seinem rhythmisch markanten Thema, das den Festtanz der Indianer zur Hochzeit Hiawathas vorbereitet, beginnt. Ich weiß, dass sowohl Edward wie auch Rosalie in dem ersten Jahrzehnten Probleme damit hatten, was wir sind. Es gab auch Tage, in denen sie mich dies deutlich spüren ließen, diese Tage waren die schmerzhaftesten. Esme zeigte nie Reue, auch Emmett scheint nie Probleme damit gehabt zu haben, was er ist.

„Carlisle," höre ich meinen Namen und sehe Esme in der Tür stehen. Ich deute ihr an zu mir zu kommen.

„Was machst du?" Will sie wissen, während sie sich neben mich stellt.

„Ich schreibe." Antworte ich ihr und sehe wie sie eine Augenbraue nach oben zieht. „Ich habe angefangen für Edwards Chronik zu schreiben, es ist irgendwie schwerer als ich dachte. Es bringt so viele Erinnerungen zurück. Ich überlege ob meine Entscheidungen damals richtig waren oder nicht." Erkläre ich ihr.

„Du kannst die Vergangenheit nicht ändern." Sagt sie mir. Ich schiebe meinen Stuhl vom Tisch weg und ziehe sie zu mir in meinen Schoß.

„Hast du jemals bereut dass ich dich zu dem gemacht habe, was du jetzt bist?" Frage ich. Ich sehe in ihren Augen wie sie überlegt, wie sie mir antworten soll.

„Am Anfang war es schwer zu akzeptieren. Wer glaubt schon an Vampire, doch ich hatte von Anfang an die beste Unterstützung die ich mir wünsche konnte. Ich hatte in dir den besten Ehemann den ich mir wünschen konnte. Du weißt ich habe Edward schon damals als meinen Sohn gesehen. Dann kamen die anderen. Es sind meine Kinder, ich hatte stets eine Aufgabe. Egal wie alt sie sind. Die Trennung von der biologischen Familie war hart, ihre Todesanzeigen zu lesen war surreal. Das Wissen dass man alle überlebt hat, kann man nicht in Worte beschreiben. Nein, Carlisle ich habe es nie bereut dass du mich zu dem gemacht hast was ich bin, ich liebe dich dafür. Ich hab mehr als ich mir jemals zu träumen gehabt hätte." Erzählt sie mir und ich fühle mich erleichtert.

Vielleicht war es doch kein Fehler. Ich küsse Esme zärtlich und lege meinen Kopf auf ihre Schultern. Ich spüre wie ihre Hand in meine Haare fährt und höre sie liebende Worte zu mir flüstern. Ja ich liebe Esme, genau wie vor fast 2000 Jahren. Ich küsse dankend ihre Schultern.

„Ich liebe dich." Sage ich zu ihr.

„Ich dich auch, und ohne dich wären wir alle nicht hier." Sagt sie und steht auf. Sofort vermisse ich ihre Nähe. Ich schaue auf meine Uhr, ich hab noch zwei Stunden, bis ich in der Praxis im Touristenbereich sein muss und entscheide mich noch etwas zu schreiben.

**Heute vermute****n****die**** Wissenschaftlern, dass die Grippewelle in ****Haskell County**** im US-Bundesstaat ****Kansas****ihren Ursprung nahm****. Dort behandelte im Januar und Februar der ****Landarzt****Loring Miner**** zahlreiche Patienten, deren Grippesymptome das bisher Bekannte an Heftigkeit erheblich übertrafen. Miner ****schilderte den Krankheitssausbruch ****als rasend schnell und gelegentlich tödlich. Miner**** war damals****so beunruhigt war, dass er sich an den ****U.S. Public Health Service**** wandte, wo man jedoch auf seine Bitte um Unterstützung nicht reagierte. ****Jedoch wurden seine Warnung im Frühjahr 1918 im Public Health Report veröffentlich und da las ich auch das erste Mal etwas darüber. **

**Der Ausbruch im Frühjahr 1918 wird auch als erste Grippewelle bezeichnet. Das Ausmaß war noch relativ unklar, vor allem in Europa wo tausende Soldaten im 1. Weltkrieg ihr Leben ließen. Es war eine sehr hektische Zeit, ich arbeitete nachts in einen Feldlazarett und tagsüber in einen Chicagoer Krankenhaus. In den Sommermonaten beruhigte sich die Lage etwas. Die Anzahl der Kranken nahm ab. An Tagen mit ****Bewölkung nutzte ich auch mal die Gelegenheit um mit meinen Auto etwas außerhalb der Stadt zu fahren, um zu jagen. Es war auch einer dieser Tage wo ich durch eine wohlbetuchte Gegend fuhr. Da sah ich Edward zum ersten Mal, damals dachte ich mir nichts dabei. Er saß mit zwei Freunden auf einen Baumstamm und schien sich angeregt zu unterhalten. Unsere Blicke kreuzten sich für ein paar Millisekunden. Für einen Menschen viel zu kurz um sich etwas einzuprägen, doch die smaragdgrünen Augen prägten sich in mein Bewusstsein ein. **

**Es war die zweite Augusthälfte 1918, als ich von einem erneuten Ausbruch der Grippe erfuhr, sie brach nahezu gleichzeitig in Boston, Brest - Frankreich und Freetown - Sierra Leone aus. ****Die Krankheit verlief während der Herbstwelle****, wie sie auch genannt wurde,**** oft sehr schnell, mit plötzlich einsetzendem hohen Fieber samt ****Schüttelfrost****, starken Kopf- und Gliederschmerzen, Husten und starken Reizungen im Hals- und ****Rachenbereich****. In manchen Fällen wurde auch Nasenbluten beobachtet. Während manche Patienten nur schwache Symptome entwickelten und sich ohne Komplikationen erholten, verstarben andere binnen Stunden an einer sich schnell entwickelnden ****hämorrhagischen****, also von starken Blutungen begleiteten Lungenentzündung. Oftmals zeigten sich auch Symptome einer normalen Influenza, bei der sich jedoch eine bakterielle Lungenentzündung bildete, die ebenfalls häufig zum Tode führte. Häufig wurde eine begleitende, ****bläulich-schwarze Verfärbung der Haut**** beobachtet, die vom Mangel an Sauerstoff rührte.**** Der Ausbruch war so heftig, dass einige Ärzte zunächst an eine Hirnhautentzündung oder sogar an eine Version der Lungenpest dachten. Schnell fehlte es an Pflegepersonal und die toten stapelten sich in den Gängen der Leichenhallen. Bettzeug war Mangelware und so lagen Kranke in schmutzigen und blutgefleckten Laken. **

**Es war Anfang September, als ich früh ****abends das Krankenhaus betrat. Ich sah den Jungen mit den grünen Augen. Er saß bei seinem Vater am Bett. Ich brauchte kein Stethoskop um zu hören dass die Lungen des Mannes sich rapide mit Flüssigkeit füllten. Es war sicher, der Mann würde die Nacht nicht überleben, er erlangte auch das Bewusstsein nie wieder. Neben dem Jungen saß eine wunderschöne Frau. Sie hatte die gleiche Haarfarbe wie Edward und von ihr hatte er seine grünen Augen. Sie hielt die Hände ihres Mannes fest in ihren, ich konnte hören, dass sie für in betete. Doch auch bei ihr waren die ersten Symptome sichtbar. Edward Senior starb wenige Stunden später. Während der Nacht zeigten sich auch bei Edward die ersten Symptome und sein Zustand verschlimmerte sich schneller, als der von seiner Mutter Elizabeth Masen. Seine Mutter hätte wahrscheinlich überlebt, wenn sie sich geschont hätte, doch sie opferte sich für ihren Sohn am Krankenbett auf. ‚Eine Mutter sollte ihr Kind nicht überleben.' War einer der ersten Sätze die ich von ihr hörte. **

**Es gab soviel zu tun, doch um meinen Schein zu waren, musste ich so tun als sei ich erschöpft und brauchte Ruhe. Ich versteckte mich in meinem Haus. Die Nachbarkinder hatte ich schon seit einigen Tagen nicht mehr gesehen, auch sonst war es ruhig geworden in der Nachbarschaft.  
**

**Als ich am Abend wieder ins Krankenhaus kam, ging ich zunächst zu den Masen. Ihr Zustand hatte sich innerhalb weniger Stunden extrem verschlimmert. Sie würde nun doch vor ihrem Sohn gehen. Ihr Fieber war extrem hoch und ihr Körper hatte keine Kraft mehr zum kämpfen. Doch als sich mich anschaute, war in ihren Augen keine Schwäche zu sehen. ‚**_**Rette ihn**_**.' Sprach sie zu mir. ‚**_**Ich gebe alles in meiner Macht mögliche**_**.' Versicherte ich ihr. Ich hatte ihre Hände in den Meinen, ihr Körper war zu sehr vom Fieber gekennzeichnet, so dass ich keine Angst zu brauchen hatte dass meine Hände für sie besonders kalt wirkten. ‚**_**Ihr müsst alles in eurer Macht mögliche tun, um ihn zu retten**_**.' Ihre Stimme war kaum hörbar vor Heiserkeit. ‚**_**Ihr müsst das tun was andere nicht können**_**.' Es erschreckte mich, ich war mir sicher dass sie mein Geheimnis nicht kennen konnte. Doch trafen mich ihre Worte wie ein Schwert. Ihre Augen schauten mich durchdringend an, und ich war mir fast sicher dass sie die Krise doch überstehen würde. Doch dann verloren ihre Augen das Glänzen wieder, ihre Kraft wich aus ihren Händen und ihre Augen schlossen sich und öffneten sich nie wieder.**

**Ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte. Ich hatte Jahrzehnte darüber nachgedacht mir einen Begleiter zu schaffen. Ich handelte instinktiv. Zunächst schaffe ich Elizabeth aus dem Räum in die Leichenhalle. Danach holte ich Edward, keiner bemerkte dass er noch atmete. Wie auch, Personal war rar. In der Leichenhalle war keiner außer mir. So nahm ich ihn und begab mich über die Feuerleiter ins freie. Über die Dächer der Stadt rannte ich in Windeseile bis zu meinem Auto und fuhr zu meinem Haus. Edward war wunderschön, auch wenn sein Körper von der Krankheit gezeichnet war. Ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte. Wollte jemand so sein wie ich? Doch ich musste eine Entscheidung treffen. Ich wusste nicht, wie man wirklich jemanden wie uns erschafft. Also wiederholte ich die Bisse, die mir damals zugeführt wurden, leider. Heute weiß ich, dass dies seinen Schmerz nur verschlimmerte, aber ich habe nie bereut ihn damals sein Leben gerettet zu haben. **

**-----------------------------------**

Okay, kurze Erklärung und eine Frage:

Ich habe nie die deutschen Bücher von Twilight gelesen, immer nur die Englischen. Deswegen weiß ich auch nicht wie manche Sätze ins Deutsche übersetzt wurden sind.

Wollt ihr als nächstes Edward POV oder noch eine von Carlisle lesen?


	5. Chapter 5

CPOV

Ich lese mir den letzten Abschnitt nochmals durch. Und überlege mir dass ich Edward überhaupt nicht wirklich vorher kannte. Es war seine Mutter die mir die damals die Kraft und den Mut gab ihn zu verwandelt. Ich überlege mir ob ich den Abschnitt nochmals überarbeiten sollte. Wie detailliert sollte ich schreiben, sollte ich schreiben wie seine Fingerkuppen anfingen sich langsam schwarzblau zu verfärben, weil ihnen der Sauerstoff fehlte. Ob ich schreiben sollte wie sich langsam seine Lungen füllten? Ich entscheide mich in den letzten Abschnitten noch einige Stellen einzufügen.

**Es war Anfang September, als ich früh ****abends das Krankenhaus betrat. Ich sah den Jungen mit den grünen Augen. Er saß bei seinem Vater am Bett. Ich brauchte kein Stethoskop um zu hören, dass die Lungen des Mannes sich rapide mit Flüssigkeit füllten. Edward Masen Senior, so war sein Name. Er war etwas größer als Edward und er war kräftig. Eigentlich kein Mann der im Krankenhaus im Sterben liegen sollte. Er war Bankier, in einer großen Bank hier in Chicago und ich könnte mir Vorstellen, dass er sich wünschte, dass Edward in seiner Fußstapfen tritt. Doch, so erzählten es mir die Schwestern im Krankenhaus, wollte Edward lieber in die Armee eintreten und in den Krieg ziehen, sein Heimatland verteidigen, doch er war noch zu jung. Ein Jahr hat ihm noch gefehlt. Jedoch war Edward ihr einzigstes Kind und die Eltern wollten dies unbedingt verhindern. Keine Eltern sollten ihr Kind in den Krieg ziehen lassen. Das war ihre Meinung. Doch sollten auch kein Kind seinen Vater so zeitig verlieren, dachte ich mir damals. Es war sicher, das Edward Masen Senior die Nacht nicht überleben würde, er erlangte auch das Bewusstsein nie wieder. Neben Edward saß eine wunderschöne Frau. Sie hatte die gleiche Haarfarbe wie Edward und von ihr hatte er seine grünen Augen. Sie hielt die Hände ihres Mannes fest in ihren, ich konnte hören, dass sie für in betete. Doch auch bei ihr waren die ersten Symptome sichtbar. Ein leichter Schweißfilm auf der Stirn, etwas erhöhte Temperatur, nichts was sich nicht noch zum besseren wenden könnte. Diese Grippe war heimtückisch. Meist sind die ganz jungen und die Alten betroffen von einer solchen Krankheit, doch diese Pandemie war anders, die meisten Toten die wir zu beklagen hatten waren zwischen 20 und 40 Jahre, in der Blüte ihres Lebens. Edward Senior starb wenige Stunden später. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber diese Familie ging mir Nahe, es war eine Gefahr. Ich hatte bisher jeden Kontakt so weit es nicht notwendig war vermieden. Doch sie waren anders. Als der Vater starb, nahm Edward seine Mutter in den Arm und hielt sie, versuchte sie zu trösten. Beide beweinten den Toden, der guter Mann und Vater in einer Figur war. Während der Nacht zeigten sich auch bei Edward die ersten Symptome und im Gegensatz zu seiner Mutter verschlimmerte sich sein Zustand schnell. Seine Atmung wurde immer schwerer, sein Herz schlug immer schneller, um das Blut durch den Körper zu transportieren und ihn mit dem nötigen Sauerstoff am Leben zu erhalten. Seine Mutter hätte wahrscheinlich überlebt, wenn sie sich geschont hätte, doch sie opferte sich für ihren Sohn am Krankenbett auf, brachte Wasser, versuchte seinen Körper mit Umschlägen zu kühlen. ‚**_**Eine Mutter sollte ihr Kind nicht überleben.**_**' Höre ich sie noch heute sagen. **

**Es gab soviel zu tun, doch um meinen Schein zu waren, musste ich so tun als sei ich erschöpft und wenigstens einige Stunden Ruhe brauchte. Ich versteckte mich in meinem Haus. Die Nachbarkinder hatte ich schon seit einigen Tagen nicht mehr gesehen, auch sonst war es ruhig geworden in der Nachbarschaft. An diesen Tag hielt ich es nicht lange Haus und ich fuhr zeitiger zu Klinik. Ich weiß nicht was mich damals angetrieben hatte. Aber ich fühlte mehr den je, dass ich gebraucht werde. Es gab mir einen Sinn, das Monster in mir war für etwas nützlich. Es schütze mich und ich konnte dadurch helfen.  
**

**Als ich am Abend wieder ins Krankenhaus kam, ging ich gleich zu den Masens. Ihr Zustand hatte sich innerhalb der weniger Stunden die ich nicht da war extrem verschlimmert. Sie lag in einem Bett, das direkt neben ihrem Sohn stand. Sie würde nun doch vor ihrem Sohn gehen. Ihr Fieber war extrem hoch und ihr Körper hatte keine Kraft mehr zum kämpfen. Das Herz raste, die Atmung war sehr schwerfällig und tat ihr weh. Die Finger und Füße hatten sich schon angefangen schwarz-blau zu färben, Zyanose. Doch als sich mich anschaute, war in ihren Augen keine Schwäche zu sehen. **

‚_**Rette ihn**_**.' Sprach sie zu mir. **

‚_**Ich gebe alles in meiner Macht mögliche**_**.' Versicherte ich ihr. **

**Ich hatte ihre Hände in den Meinen, ihr Körper war zu sehr vom Fieber gekennzeichnet, so dass ich keine Angst zu brauchen hatte****, dass meine Hände für sie besonders kalt wirkten. **

‚_**Ihr müsst alles in eurer Macht mögliche tun, um ihn zu retten**_**.' Ihre Stimme war kaum hörbar vor Heiserkeit. ‚**_**Ihr müsst das tun was andere nicht können**_**.' **

**Es erschreckte mich, ich war mir sicher, dass sie mein Geheimnis nicht kennen konnte. Ich hatte stets direkten Körperkontakt vermieden, ich bin mehr ein Beobachter. Doch trafen mich ihre Worte wie ein Schwert. Ihre Augen schauten mich durchdringend an. Es war so als ob ihre grünen Augen direkt in meine Seele blickten, ihr Blick war klar, ihre Hände drückten die Meinen fest. Und ich war mir fast sicher, dass sie die Krise doch überstehen würde. Doch dann verloren ihre Augen das Glänzen, ihre Kraft wich aus ihren Händen und ihre Augen schlossen sich und öffneten sich nie wieder. Sie tat nur noch wenige schwere Atemzüge und doch dann ruhte ihre Brust und hier Herz war still. **

**  
Mein Blick ging zu dem Jungen. Was würde er wollen, würde er so leben wollen wie ich. Könnte er glücklich werden. Ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte. Ich hatte Jahrzehnte darüber nachgedacht mir einen Begleiter zu schaffen. Doch ich war ein gläubiger Mensch, ich sollte nicht Gott spielen. Doch Elizabeth hatte mich angefleht in zu Retten. Konnte sie wissen was ich bin? Konnte sie wissen ob ihr Sohn so ein Leben haben wollte? Ich handelte instinktiv. Zunächst schaffe ich Elizabeth aus dem Raum in die überfüllte Leichenhalle. Ich überlegte ob ich sie begraben sollte. Doch diese Zeit hatte ich nicht mehr. Ich hoffte sie würde es verstehen. Danach holte ich Edward, keiner bemerkte, dass er noch atmete. Wie auch, Personal war rar und die wenigen Ärzte und Schwestern waren mit den Noch-Lebenden beschäftigt. In der Leichenhalle war keiner außer mir. So nahm ich ihn und begab mich über die Feuerleiter ins Freie. Über die Dächer der Stadt rannte ich im Dunkel der Nacht auf Umwegen bis zu meinem Auto und fuhr zu meinem Haus. Edward war wunderschön, wenn ich das so schreiben darf, auch wenn sein Körper von der Krankheit gezeichnet war. Seine Haut wurde von einem Schweißfilm überzogen, seine Haut war fast so hell wie meine. Sein Herz raste und seine Finger und Zehen bekamen kaum noch Sauerstoff und sie fingen sich an zu verfärben. Seine Lunge füllte sich mit Blut, ich konnte es riechen in die Luft der es ausstieß. Doch ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte. Wollte jemand so sein wie ich? Wieder kamen diese Fragen in mir hoch. Doch ich musste eine Entscheidung treffen. Ich starrte ihn an. **

**Retten sie meinen Sohn, tun sie dass wozu andere nicht in der Lage sind. Hörte ich wieder die Stimme von Elizabeth. Ich wünschte ich hätte mir mehr Informationen über unsere Verwandlung besorgt. Ich konnte mich noch an die Schmerzen erinnern. An das Feuer, gab es eine Möglichkeit die Dauer der Transformation zu verkürzen, die Schmerzen zu lindern. Ich wusste es nicht und nun war es zu spät mir diese Informationen zu besorgen. Also wiederholte ich die Bisse, die mir damals zugeführt wurden, leider. Heute weiß ich, dass dies seinen Schmerz nur verschlimmerte, aber ich habe nie bereut ihn damals sein Leben gerettet zu haben. **

Das klingt besser, denke ich mir. Ausführlicher.

**Nachdem ich ihn gebissen hatte, dauerte es nicht lange und seine klagenden Schreie durchdrangen das Haus. Ich war froh, dass ich in einen Haus wohnte zu diesem Augenblick. In einer Wohnung wäre das nicht möglich gewesen. Ich wusste nicht wie ich seine Verwandlung unterstützen sollte. Ich fühlte mich hilflos, noch nie hatte ich mich so hilflos gefühlt. Ich versuchte mit kleinen Sachen ihn alles erträglicher zu machen. Ich wusch seinen Körper mehrmals mit Wasser, hoffte dass dies das Feuer in seinen Körper erträglicher machen würde. Immer wieder krallten sich seine Finger in die Matratze auf der er lag. Sein Herz raste schneller als zuvor, sein Körper rang nach Sauerstoff, während immer mehr Zellen von dem Gift eingefroren wurden. **

**Während der wenigen ruhigen Stunden, in denen er keine Kraft mehr hatte um zu schreien, sortierte ich meine Unterlagen, ging Bücher und Notizen durch. Ich würde mich von vielen Trennen müssen. Ich hatte nicht genügend Zeit um einen Umzug zu organisieren. Hier in der Stadt würde es zu viele Menschen geben, deren Blut Edward nur in Verlockung bringen würde. Im Moment war ich froh dass es keine Nachbarschaft gab.**

**Die drei Tage zogen sich in die Länge, ich traute mich nicht das Haus zu verlassen. Ich hatte Angst er würde erwachen und würde nicht da sein. Die ersten Stunden sind die schlimmsten. Alles ist anderes, man sieht besser, man hört besser, man riecht besser und man fühlt besser. **

**Nachdem sich Edward seiner letzten Körperflüssigkeiten entledigt hatte, bettete ich ihn in eines der anderen Schlafzimmer und legte frische Wäsche für ihn bereit. Sein Herz raste nun fast im Takt der Flügelschläge von Kolibris. Ich wusste nicht dass es dem Herzen überhaupt so schnell zu schlagen. Doch dann war es ruhig. Ich wusste dass er jeden Augenblick erwachen würde und hunderte von Fragen haben würde. Als dann seine Augen aufschlug, war es zunächst eine Erleichterung, doch dann kam mein Gewissen wieder war es richtig ihn verwandelt zu haben oder hätte er den Tod bevorzugt.**

„**Langsam." Sagte ich als er versuchte sich aufzusetzen.**

**Er sieht mich einen Moment wie versteinert an, doch dann wandern seine Augen im Zimmer umher. Blickten von einer Ecke in die andere. Dann blickte er auf seine Hände.**

„**Edward?" Frage ich. **

„**Wo bin …" Dann unterbricht er die Frage, überrascht von seiner eigenen Stimmen, die gleich aber auch so anders klingt für ihn.**

„**Ich bin Carlisle und du bist in meinen Haus." Sagte ich ihm, ich betrachte ihn von oben bis unten, **_**alle Anzeichen der Krankheit sind verschwunden**_**, dachte ich zu mir selbst.**

„**Welche Krankheit?" Das war eine der ersten Fragen die er mir stellte. Die Augenblicke von vor der Verwandlung sind meist die deutlichsten Erinnerungen.**

„**An was kannst du dich erinnern?" Fragte ich ihn. **

„**Klavierspielen, ich spielte an einem Klavier, als Vater zusammenbrach. Dann Krankenhaus, sie waren der Arzt." Sagte er, ich nickte zustimmend, ich sehe seine Mutter vor meinen Augen, wie sie mich anfleht ihn zu retten und ich sehe seinen Vater vor mir. „Sie sind tot." Sagte Edward zu mir, es war keine Frage.**

„**Ja das sind sie. Sie sind an dieser Grippe gestorben. Du wärest auch beinahe daran gestorben."**

„**Beinahe?" Fragte er damals nach.**

„**Du wärest daran gestorben, wenn ich dich nicht verwandelt hätte." Ich überlegte wie ich es im am besten erkläre wie ich ihn in einen Vampir verwandelt habe. **

„**Verwandelt in einen Vampir?"**

**Ich zucke für einen Moment zusammen, bisher hatte ich das Wort Vampir noch nicht ausgesprochen gehabt.**

„**Doch das hast du." Widerspricht er mir.**

„**Was habe ich?" Frage ich erstaunt.**

„**Du hast gesagt du wüsstest nicht wie du mir am besten erklärst wie du mich zu einem Vampir verwandelt hast." **

_**Besondere Fähigkeiten**_**, wie ein Blitz durchzuckt mich dieser Gedanke.**

„**Was für besondere Fähigkeiten."**

„**Edward ich habe die letzten Sachen nicht laut gesagt." Versuchte ich ihm zu erklären.**

„**Hast du…" Doch ich schüttelte nur meinen Kopf.**

_**Schaue auf meine Lippen. Ich habe die letzten Worte nicht laut gesagt. Ich habe sie gedacht.**_

„**Das kann nicht sein, du hast…"**

„**Du bist jetzt ein Vampir und manche Vampire können bestimmte Fähigkeiten haben, so wie du, anscheinend Gedanken lesen kannst." **

„**Ich, Gedanken lesen."**

„**Das nehme ich im Moment an. Aber wie fühlst du dich?" **

„**Anders, alles ist so klar, die Farben, sie leuchten so. Die Stimme der Vögel ist so deutlich in meinen Ohren. Alles riecht intensiver." Hat er mir damals erklärt.**

„**Ich habe dir einige von meinen Sachen herausgelegt, wenn du dich anziehen willst." Ich deute auf die Kleidung, die ich zuvor herausgelegt hatte. Er nickte nur zustimmend und ich verließ das Zimmer für einen Augenblick.**

Ich lache zu mir selber, als ich mir die nächsten Augenblicke in Erinnerung rufe und überlege sie mir aufzuschreiben. Ja es war eine gute Idee, dies alles aufzuschreiben.

„**Carlisle." Rief er mich nach wenigen Augenblicken zu sich. Als ich die Tür aufmachte, stand er immer noch nackt neben dem Bett. In seinen Händen hielt er jeweils ein Bein der Hose. Sein Blick zeigte so eine Verwunderung an.**

„**Es tut mir leid." **

„**Keine Sorge. Du kannst nicht nur besser hören, sehen, riechen. Du bist auch sehr viel stärker als ein normaler Mensch." Versuche ich ihn zu erklären. „Es wird etwas dauern bist du einschätzen kannst wie viel Kraft du zu etwas brauchst."**

**Ich holte eine neue Hose für ihn. Dieses Mal nahm er sie sehr vorsichtig und zog sich an.**

„**Edward ich will dass du mir jetzt genau zuhörst." **

**  
Er nickt.**

„**Wie schon gesagt, du bist jetzt ein Vampir und wir ernähren uns anders als die Menschen."**

„**Von was?" Fragte er mich damals, eine so unschuldige Frage.**

„**Ich will nicht lügen. Ich will diese Freundschaft, die wir hoffentlich eines Tages haben werden auf Lügen aufbauen. Die meisten Vampire ernähren sich von menschlichen Blut, wir töten sie in dem wir ihr Blut gesamtes Blut trinken." Angst, Furcht, Entsetzen, ich kann diese Emotionen immer noch in seinen leuchtend roten Augen sehen. „Ich hab allerdings eine Alternative gefunden."**


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry für das langsame Updaten. Aber mir spukt im Moment eine andere FanFiction durch den Kopf die unbedingt geschrieben werden will. Doch ich hab mich entschieden sie erst zu posten, wenn ich weitgehend damit fertig bin. So dass ihr nicht immer solange auf Updates warten müsst.

**CPOV**

Ich lehne mich in meinen Stuhl zurück. Ich kann mich an dieser Gespräch noch genau erinnern. So als ob es gestern war.

„**Was für eine Alternative?" Fragte er mich. Seine roten Augen, sie starrten mich an. Er sah so anders damit aus, als mit den grünen. **

„**Tiere. Wir können von tierischen Blut überleben." Sagte ich ihm.**

„**Dieses Brennen." Sagte er und deutete dabei auf seinen Hals.**

„**Das ist der Durst und es wird intensiver, je länger du nichts getrunken hast bzw. wenn du in die Nähe von Menschen kommst." Erklärte ich ihm. Ich wusste damals nicht genau, wie viel ich ihn auf einmal sagen sollte. Ich wäre nach meinen Verwandlung froh gewesen, jemanden gehabt zu haben, der mich in dieser Zeit führt, mir meine Fragen beantwortet.**

**Die nächsten Momente werde ich nie vergessen. Ein Windzug ging durch das Zimmer. Edward versteifte sich, schnupperte Menschen und fing an zu rennen. Instinkte. Er war damals schon schneller als ich. Es war damals reines Glück, die Leute waren in einen Auto unterwegs und konnten entkommen, obwohl wenn er alles daran gesetzt hätte, er hätte sie wahrscheinlich einfangen können. Ich fand ihn. Er saß zusammengekauert auf den Bürgersteig. Seine Hände in den Haaren.**

„**Mach das es aufhört." Flehte er mich an. „Stopp es."**

„**Was soll aufhören?" Fragte ich.**

„**Die Stimmen, überall Stimmen in meinen Kopf." Sagte er zu mir.**

„**Edward, konzentriere dich auf meine Stimme." **

**Er blickte mich an, in seinen Augen, es war die reinste Verzweiflung.**

_**Edward, konzentrier dich nur auf meine Stimme, vergesse alles andere.**_

**Ich hob ihn auf und trug ihn zurück zum Haus. Dabei erzählte ich ihm meine Geschichte. Ich setzte mich mit ihm auf eines der Sofas. Seine Schultern zuckten, so als ob er weinen würde. Ich weiß nicht wie lange wir so zusammen saßen. Es hätten Stunden oder auch Tage sein können.**

_**Was hatte ich angestellt?**_** Fragte ich mich selbst.**

**Er schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf.**

„**Es ist alles anders." Sagte er. „Das Brennen."**

„**Es wird schlimmer." Vervollständige ich seinen Satz.**

**Er nickt nur.**

„**Edward, wir sollten jagen gehen." Etwas worüber ich mir bis dahin keine Gedanken gemacht habe. Aber um zu einem geeigneten Wald zu kommen, in dem keine Menschen unterwegs waren, mussten wir durch bewohntes Gebiet fahren. „Wir werden mit dem Auto fahren müssen. Ich will dass du während dieser Zeit die Luft anhältst." Sagte ich zu ihm.**

**Er nickt.**

„**Dann lass uns gehen."**

**Zusammen verließen wir das Haus und gingen zu meinem Auto. Ich fuhr los, ich dachte mir nichts dabei als ich in die Howard Street einbog. Doch Edward versteifte sich. Sein Blick richtete sich auf ein großes weißes Haus. Sein Haus. **

„**Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte einen anderen Weg einschlagen sollen." Entschuldigte ich mich bei ihm. **

**Er schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. Seitdem wir das Haus verlassen haben, hat er keinen Atemzug getan. **

**Wir fuhren weiter, ich wusste dass wir irgendwann noch mal hierher kommen würden. Doch im Moment war die Jagd wichtiger. Wir fuhren für knapp 2 Stunden bis ich außerhalb eines großen Waldgebietes stoppte. Ich schnupperte die Luft. Keine Menschen, jedoch viel Wild.**

„**Lass uns jagen." Sagte ich zum. **

**Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. Dann schaut er mich verwundert an.**

„**Alles riecht anders." Sagte er zu mir.**

„**Kannst du etwas riechen was dir zusagen würde?" Fragte ich ihn. Er testete erneut die Luft und fing an zu rennen. Er hatte eine kleine Gruppe von Rehen ausgemacht. Von Erfahrung her wusste ich dass Pflanzenfresser nicht so besonders schmeckten, aber für die erste Jagd waren sie perfekt geeignet. **

**Ich folgte ihm damals in einen gewissen Abstand. Er war nicht wieder zu erkennen. Er hatte sich komplett seinen Instinkten hingegeben. Ich sah wie er ein Reh packte und ziellos hinein biss. **

**Ich näherte mich ihn. Doch er knurrte mich nur an. Das Tier zappelte in seinen Griff, so würde es leiden. Ich ignorierte sein Knurren. Ich wusste wenn ich jetzt eine falsche Bewegung machen würde, könnte er auch mich angreifen. Ich kniete mich direkt neben ihn. Langsam fasste ich nach dem Hals des Tieres. Meine Finger waren an der Halsschlagader des Tieres.**

_**Edward, beiß hier zu.**_** Sagte ich zu ihm in Gedanken.**

**Sein Blick wanderte zu mir. Dann zu meinen Fingern und dann war sein Mund auch schon an der Stelle, wo zuvor meine Finger waren. Schnell trank er das Tier leer. An dieser Stelle gebissen, sterben sie meist innerhalb kurzer Zeit.**

„**Mehr?" Fragte ich ihn.**

**Er nickte nur. Ich deutete kurz in eine Richtung. Er schnupperte, kauerte sich nieder und fing wieder an zu rennen. Dieses Mal packte er das Tier richtig, seine Zähne gruben sich an der richtigen Stelle in das Fleisch des Tieres. Er jagte noch zwei weitere Tiere. Ich beseitigte für ihn die Kadaver. Als sein Hunger gestillt war, jagte ich. Er beobachtete mich.**

Ich schaue auf die Uhr und merke dass es an der Zeit ist, meine Praxis zu eröffnen. Die Arbeit war nicht befriedigend für mich. Ich hatte schon bessere Arbeit geleistet, Arbeit die mehr Menschenleben gerettet hat. Das schlimmste was hier jemals behandeln musste, war ein Herzinfarkt, als ein schon etwas älterer Herr eine Netzpython erblickte. Ansonsten sind es meist Schürfwunden, mal ein Bruch.

Ich schließe das Dokument und speichere es unter Edwards-Buch ab. So würde jeder der es lesen wollte schnell finden. Danach gehe ich zu unserem, meinen und Esmes privaten Wohnbereich und ziehe mich für die Arbeit um. Allein mit meiner Kleidung hatte ich hier schon genug aufsehen erregt. Alle Leute stellten sich einen in weiß gekleideten Mann vor. Doch ich bevorzugte eher bequeme Kleidung. Ärzte sind rar geworden. Es sind eher Computerspezialisten gefragt, die den Computer programmieren und bedienen können. Roboter hatten die meisten Ärzte abgelöst. Auch ich habe einen in meinem Behandlungszimmer stehen, eingesetzt habe ich ihn noch nie. Zu unpersönlich. Die Leute wollen nicht von einem Roboter behandelt werden, der steif ist, kein Mitgefühl zeigen kann. Viele hielten mich für einen Gott in Weiß, jedenfalls laut Edwards Meinung. Ich bevorzugte nach wie vor den direkten Kontakt. Ich spreche mit den Leuten, erkläre ihnen ihren Körper, wie was funktioniert. Ich bevorzuge auch alternative Heilmethoden. Die Leute sollen weg von den chemisch hergestellten Medikamenten. Ein Husten muss nicht unbedingt nur mit chemischen Stoffen behandelt werden. Eine Inhalation mit ätherischen Kräutern, ein auf Pflanzen basierender Hustensaft, hilft teilweise sogar besser. Die meisten Leute sind er skeptisch, sie wollen nicht ihre alten Gewohnheiten ablegen, doch meist mit etwas Überredungskunst probieren sie es doch.

Ich gelange über den Transportkorridor zu meiner Praxis. Nur Melinda, eine unsere menschlichen Mitarbeiter wartet schon. Sie begrüßt mich herzlich. Sie weiß was wir sind, es hat Jahre der Zusammenarbeit gedauert bis ich ihr mein Geheimnis anvertraute aber sie verdiente es.

Sie reichte mir den Reader, ein Display wo alle für heute anfallenden Termine abgespeichert sind. Viele Gäste kommen Jahr für Jahr wieder. Melinda meint wegen mir und meiner Art. Ich sage ihr immer sie kommen wegen der Natur.

Unsere Inseln hier waren die letzten Naturgebiete der Welt, wo Wildtiere lebten. Einige Wirtschaftsleute hatten es schon darauf abgesehen. Aber sie könnten soviel Geld wie sie wollten bieten, ich würde es nicht verkaufen. Irgendwie war jeder Quadratmeter der Erdoberfläche katalogisiert und auf Jahre hinweg verplant. Wildtiere lebten hinter Gittern. Es wurde genau geplant wann wo es zu Fortpflanzung kommen sollte. Für mich waren es keine wilden Tiere mehr. Es waren domestizierte Tiere. Ihr Futter war genau abgestimmt, soviel Protein, soviel Vitamine, soviel Mineralstoffe, keine Variation, genauso schmeckten sie auch.

Die Raubtiere hatten nie richtiges Fleisch bekommen, sondern nur Nahrungsersatzstoffe. Unsere Tiere hier hingegen, bekommen frische Nahrung. So wie es sein sollte.


End file.
